Grave Love
by heyarnoldfangirl15
Summary: After years of Helga chasing Arnold, they are together and madly in love like no other. They are twenty two years old now, but not everything is perfect anymore. Helga’s life is turned upside down when she discovers she is gravely ill. Arnold is by her side to take care of her, just like he always has. But will they completely fight their battle? Cover by Vakurii on DA
1. Why Did She Do It?

**Author's note: This is another fanfic that was based on a portion of a dream I had. I originally had it on Wattpad but why not put it here too? This fanfic is a bit sad and dark but (spoiler alert) it'll have a happy ending. Also, if you have already read this story, you'll know that I accidentally published chapter 2 here. THIS is the real chapter 1. I made a mistake lol.**

**Warnings: profanity, subject of illness, and mentions of drinking.**

Have you ever loved someone so much that the very thought of losing them makes your heart ache?

Yeah, I felt that way. I felt it more deeply than anything I ever felt in my life.

I'm Arnold Shortman. I'm 22 years old and my girlfriend, Helga and I just recently graduated from college.

Well, ex girlfriend, I should say.

I just don't want to accept the fact that she dumped me.

She was at my house. Not the boarding house. I moved out of there and got my own place. The boarding house is an amazing place that will always be in my heart, but I didn't think I was gonna live there forever.

We were at my house, and everything was fine. We were watching TV. But she suddenly paused the TV and her face got all serious.

"Arnold... I can't do this anymore." She said, in a weak tone.

"Do what anymore?" I asked.

"Us." She said.

I was so confused. Yesterday, there were no problems between us. We were very madly in love. Why did she tell me she wants to break up?

My heart dropped, and I tried to blink back my tears.

"Why not?" I said, my voice breaking, trying not to cry.

"I don't think it's going to work out.

I have to go." Helga told me.

"Wait!" I said as she walked out the door.

She didn't listen. She left and the door slammed.

I broke down in tears. I have known Helga my whole life and I am more in love with her than I ever have been. As cheesy as this sounds, I will love her more tomorrow than I do today.

And I thought she loved me too. She always has, since they day that we met. She's always wanted to be with me so why the hell did she leave?

It didn't make any sense.

I was actually thinking about proposing to her soon.

We recently graduated from college, and we've been together for a while so I thought it would be a good idea.

But she just walked out the door, both figuratively and literally.

It just happened out of nowhere.

I started sobbing so loud, and all I could hear were my tears and the sound of her saying "I can't do this anymore."

I cried until I fell asleep. I haven't cried myself to sleep since my parents were missing.

I woke up the next day, with dried tears still on my face.

I checked my phone, and I had twelve missed calls and ten texts from Gerald.

Why was he trying to get ahold of me for this long? I must've been asleep for a long time to get all this contact from him.

I picked up my phone, and I called Gerald.

"DUDE!! YOU'RE OKAY!! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET AHOLD OF YOU FOREVER!!" Gerald said, excitedly.

"I was sleeping..." I said sadly.

"You fell asleep at 4:30 PM and didn't wake up until now?" Gerald asked.

"I was tired." I said.

"You sound sad. What's wrong?" Gerald asked.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone." I said.

"Okay. We'll meet at Slausen's." Gerald suggested.

I didn't want to leave my house. But I guess I should anyway. And maybe Gerald would make me feel better.

I headed over to Slausen's and Gerald was sitting at a booth with a banana split.

"Hi Arnold." Gerald greeted.

"Hi Gerald." I said.

"Do you want anything?" Asked Gerald.

"Sure, I guess." I responded.

After I ordered a vanilla ice cream, Gerald asked me what happened.

"Helga broke up with me..." I said.

"I'm really sorry.

Let me know if there's anything I can do." Gerald said, comforting me.

"I don't know why she'd break up with me. Everything was fine yesterday."

"I don't know either."

Gerald and I started talking some more, and suddenly the door of Slausen's opened. And who walked in was Lila and some girl with strawberry blonde hair.

Lila happened to be here too. Such a small world we live in here.

"Oh, it's ever so cool to see you here, Arnold and Gerald!"

Over a decade later, she still keeps saying those words, "ever so." I thought it would just be a phase but I guess not.

"Lila, who are these people?" The girl who was with her asked.

The girl who Lila brought to Slausen's had strawberry blonde hair that was in bangs, blue eyes, and was wearing a shirt with purple and black stripes, a black skirt, and black Chelsea boots.

"They're some childhood friends." Lila said.

"Arnold and Gerald, this is my girlfriend Jill.

Jill, these are my childhood friends Arnold and Gerald."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Jill said.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said.

"What do you want, babe?" Lila asked Jill.

"Cotton candy ice cream." Jill said

"I should've known. You're an oh so interesting creature."

"It's the colors of the bisexual flag. And I'm bi. Also it's yummy.

Arnold, you really just have vanilla ice cream? That's such a basic choice."

"Leave him alone, Jill. He just went through a break up." Gerald said.

"I'm sorry. I was just teasing him but I didn't realize he was going through a hard time." Jill said.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known." Gerald said.

"I'm sorry about your breakup." Jill said to me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Do you want to get your mind off it later? Maybe go the club or something?"

"I don't believe in drinking. And why is it that whenever someone goes through a break up, someone suggests partying?" I said.

"I didn't mean drinking. We can just go without drinking." Jill said.

"And catching up with you and Gerald sounds ever so fun." Lila said.

"I guess I'll go." I said.

After we got our ice cream, I drove the five of us to the club.

I didn't have a good feeling about this to be honest. The club wasn't my thing. I just wouldn't drink.

So many people drink to forget their problems, and even though I was in pain, I still didn't believe in doing that.

The five of us arrived at the club. I was happy to hang out with my friends, but I didn't have a good feeling about this place. It wasn't my thing and I didn't like it there.

I just wanted to go home.

About five minutes later, I saw the back of this blonde girl. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a pink sweater, tight jeans, and black converse. And to top it all off, a pink bow on the top of her head. She just stood there, staring at the wall.

I realized it was Helga!

What was she doing at the club?

I was debating on whether I should avoid her, or go up and ask her WHY THE HELL SHE BROKE UP WITH ME.

Because I knew there was a reason other than "I feel like it's not gonna work out."

"Gerald, Gerald. It's Helga." I frantically said.

"What?! Where?!" Gerald said.

"Over there in the pink sweater."

"Do you want to leave?"

"I... think... I want closure."


	2. The Bitter Truth

"Gerald, Gerald. It's Helga." I frantically said.

"What?! Where?!" Gerald said.

"Over there in the pink sweater."

"Do you want to leave?"

"I... think... I want closure."

"Whatever you say."

I walked up to Helga and greeted her.

"Hi, Helga." I said.

"Arnold?!" Helga turned around.

"I mean... why are you here? Are you stalking me?!" Helga said frantically.

"No. We're just here at the same time coincidentally.

"Well get out of here football head!

Just get OUT!!" Helga yelled.

"What's going on with you, Helga?

You're pushing me away with yelling and name calling again, just like you did when we were kids!" I raised my voice.

"Why are you going to old patterns?" I said, going back to my normal tone with my voice breaking.

"It's none of your business, Arnoldo." Helga said.

"You know you can tell me anything. Why are you acting like this?" I said.

"Let's go somewhere more private."

"I'm here with Gerald, Lila, and Lila's girlfriend though."

"If you tell them why you have to leave I'm sure they'd understand."

"Alright then..."

I went over to Gerald and told him I had to leave for a little bit.

"Ok... you're a bold kid Arnold." Gerald said.

"I'm not a kid anymore but ok." I said.

Helga and I took my car, and Helga drove us to the park. You know, that park. We always went there as kids. The park where Helga comforted me when Lila rejected me. Right after she fell out of a tree.

"Why did you dump me?" I asked.

Helga started tearing up and I could tell she was trying not to as she blinked her tears back.

"I... I... just." Helga started talking, trying not to cry.

"Take a deep breath." I said.

Helga took a deep breath and continued talking.

"I didn't want to break up with you. It pained me so so so much." Helga said.

"Then why did you?" I asked.

"I... I was diagnosed with cancer. They're not sure if I'll make it so didn't want to burden you." Helga said as she started breaking down in tears.

My heart shattered again. I couldn't believe what I heard.

I felt bad for raising my voice at her when she already was going through shit.

I stepped closer to her, and hugged her so tight, and wrapped my arms around her.

Why must horrible things always happen to the best people?

"I'm sorry for not telling you, I just... I don't know if I'm gonna make it. I'm gravely ill. I didn't want you to go through the pain of losing me." Helga said while I could feel her shaking.

"You don't have to apologize for anything babe.

I know this is really horrible to go through.

And I don't know what the hell I would do if you were gone.

I'd be so broken.

But we'll get through it together and I believe that you'll get better. You're so strong.

I'll be here for you every step of the way." I told her.

"Thank you, Arnold." Helga said, quivering.

"I'm really, really scared, Arnoldo. This is affecting my health."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared too, sweetie." I said.

"Are you getting treated?" I asked.

"I mean... not yet. I just got a diagnosis. I went to the doctor the other say because I was having severe pain, I had a lump, and was tired non stop.

They told me I have cancer.

But the thing is, you know my parents kicked me out and don't give a shit. So they can't pay for the treatment. And Olga is in Alaska with her new husband, the guy she met in San Lorenzo. She's also busy annoying the hell out of her co worker, Kaelin.

And I'm broke because I just graduated college." Helga explained.

"Then my family will pay for your treatment.

You know my parents love you like you're a part of the family." I said

"Really?"

"Of course."

I was very worried for my dear Helga. She was in a bad stage of her cancer. She called herself gravely ill.

I was sure that she would get through this battle though. She is the strongest girl I have ever met.

I'll do anything to get her treatment paid for.

I'll do anything for her.

"I love you so much, Arnold." Helga said.

"I love you too." I said.

Helga and I decided to take a trip to the boarding house. We were going to visit my parents.

I really don't want to explain this part, but I wasn't going to visit my grandparents because they passed away in my later teen years. Of old age.

Another dark spot in my life that I don't want to get into.

We arrive at the boarding house. I haven't been at the boarding house in forever. I knew walking into that place would bring back millions of memories from my childhood and teenhood.

"ARNOLD YOU'RE HERE!!" My dad screamed as he bolted over to hug me.

"I'm so glad you came to visit!" My mom said.

"I'm really happy to see you guys too." I said.

"Arnold you're coming to visit! Can you please make me a sandwich? I've been asking your parents to make me a sandwich but they keep saying no." Oskar said.

That's because you're annoying and lazy. So shut the hell up and make your own sandwich. I thought in my head.

After all these years Oskar still hasn't matured.

"I'm really glad to see you, Helga." My mom said to Helga.

"I'm glad to see you too." Helga said.

For a few minutes the four of us just sad down and talked, and caught up.

But I knew I had to get into why I really showed up.

"I can't wait any longer. I have to tell you why I came here." I said as my face turned really sad.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked.

"Helga... she's sick. She has cancer." I said.

I looked over at Helga and I saw her shed a tear.

"We have to get her to the hospital immediately." Miles said.

"Can you please please please pay for her treatment guys." I begged.

"Of course." Stella said.

Next thing you know, we were at the ER. Helga was undergoing chemotherapy.

I was praying so deeply that Helga would be okay. She said she wasn't sure if she'd make it. Losing her... is a thought that I can't even bear to think about for one second.

I had to go home because the doctor said I can't be in the room until tomorrow.

I reluctantly left the room, praying that everything would turn out okay. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep that night because I would be able to think about is Helga.

I stopped by Gerald's place because I needed to tell him about what happened after I left him at the club.

I was going everywhere today holy shit. I just want a break. I just want everything to go back to how it was a few days ago.

I went to Gerald's, rung the doorbell, and waited.

"Arnold! It's good to see you! You never came back!" Said Gerald.

"Hi Gerald..." I said sadly. "Let's go inside."

We sat down on his couch and I explained.

"I found out why Helga broke up with me..." i said.

I shed more tears. Not just any tears. They were tears of terror.

Terror for Helga. Terror for what is going to happen.

"She has cancer and she didn't want to burden me with it." I said.

"Oh my god... I couldn't have imagined the reason being that bad and severe." Gerald said.

"She's getting treatment. I just really hope it works out.

I'm visiting her tomorrow. And I want to visit her as much as I can." I told Gerald.

"I hope it workd out too." Gerald says.

"I'm going to be MIA for a while because I need to take care of Helga. I plan to pratically live at the hospital so I can be by her side. She needs me.

I hope you can understand my decision."

"Of course. I know that you'd do anything for her and I really hope she gets better too.

Because this is really goddamn serious, Arnold.

I'm not the same person who became insensitive when you were helping her with her amnesia."

"I'm glad you understand. And I'm glad you've matured."

The next day...

I got to visit Helga today.

I was praying that she'd be fine. She's my entire world.


	3. Confessional Visit

I got to visit Helga today.

I was praying that she'd be fine. She's my entire world.

I got to the hospital and they directed me towards her room.

Helga was laying there on her side, looking sad and vulnerable.

There was a bucket next to her bed, and her hair was gone but she was still so beautiful.

"Hi, Helga." I said.

Helga sat up a bit as she heard my voice.

"Arnold! I'm so glad you're here.

It was complete and utter hell without you here." She said.

"I was really worried about you." I said.

"I'm alive, but unfortunately I feel like shit right now. I'm really nauseous. That's why there's a bucket next to the bed.

And my muscles hurt.

And I'm depressed because I have cancer." She said.

It hurt me like hell to hear how much pain she was in.

I just wish things could go back to normal, because I wanted my precious to be happy again.

"I am so sorry to hear that babe.

I will be here as much as I can, okay?" I said.

"Thank you.

I don't know why I ever thought I could do this without you.

I left you that day because I didn't want to burden you or hurt you. And deep down I was scared you'd leave.

I don't know how I ever thought I could do this without you. I was an idiot to think that." Helga explained.

"You know that I am crazy about you. I will never leave you. And I will support you through any problem you'll ever have.

You are my one and only. I love you so much." I said.

"I love you so much too." Helga said.

I went closer to her and I hugged the shit out of her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and cherished the embrace, being so excited to see her again.

About 5 seconds later, I broke the hug and I had a question to ask her.

"I have a question, Helga." I said.

"What's your question?" Helga asked.

"Why were you at the club?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get my mind off of my situation for a little bit. Just go out somewhere.

I never wanted to drink. I have cancer and even if I didn't I still wouldn't want to. Because I don't want to be like MIRIAM.

Also, I'm hitting you with a reverse card now. Why were YOU there?"

"Lila's girlfriend kinda dragged me there when she found out you broke up with me.

I was really sad."

"I feel bad now. I didn't want to hurt you but that's what I did."

"Don't worry about it baby. I'm here to take care of you every step of the way. That's all that matters."

"You know, whenever you hung out with Lila, I always got jealous and worried that she would try to steal you, as unreasonable as that sounds.

But then a while ago I found out she was a lesbian. I knew I didn't have to worry after that."

"I was very surprised and a bit hurt when I found out she was a lesbian.

But I don't worry about that anymore because I have you."

After I said that last line "_because I have you_." Helga smiled and that was the first time I saw her smile in a while.

The door opened and the doctor came in with a tray of food.

"Here's dinner, Helga. I know you might not be hungry, but you have to eat." The doctor said.

"Okay. Helga said.

"And here's your medication, take it after you eat. The doctor said.

"Alright." Helga said. Then the doctor walked out.

"I'm really not hungry, Arnold. My appetite is gone." Helga said to me.

"I understand. But you should eat soon. It doesn't have to be now." I said.

"I'll try, I guess." Helga said.

Helga tried to pick up her fork but it looked like she was having trouble.

"My arms feel like shit." She said.

"Do you want me to feed you?" I said nervously.

Helga sighed. "Only because my arms feel weak." She said.

I picked up some chicken from a fork and Helga opened her mouth. I put the fork in her mouth.

"This isn't my first time feeding you, you know." I said.

"Oh really?" Said Helga.

"I fed you pudding when you had amnesia." I said.

Helga started chuckling and I didn't understand why.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I didn't have amnesia that day." Helga told me.

"What? You didn't?"

"I mean, I really did. The first day I did. The second day, I was faking so I could spend more time with you."

She was faking her amnesia the second day? I could've never guessed. She really did a great job acting.

"I can't believe you did that." I said.

"We all did crazy things when we were in the fourth grade, you gotta admit it." Helga said.

"Yeah. You're very right about that."

"I didn't think I would ever tell you that I faked amnesia the second day."

When Helga said that we all did crazy things in fourth grade, that made me look back to it. I have so so many goddamn memories from that year. It's truly a year to remember even though it was crazy. They could've made a tv show about it or something because of how eventful and memorable it was.

I then started thinking about my relationship with Helga back then. I would've NEVER thought that our relationship would've come to this. She picked on me at the time and we were frenemies. I had no idea that thirteen years later, I would be so deeply in love with her. In fourth grade I would worry about her picking on me, and I didn't know why she did it. Now, I can't stand to imagine my life without her.

Fourth grade was also a simpler time though. For most people, elementary school years are simple and carefree times. And while now, I have Helga and I finally have my parents back, aside from those things, society's changed a lot.

And the big one... back then, people I love weren't ill and I didn't have to worry about the fact that today might be the last day I see them.

"Arnold? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Helga said.

"I was just reminiscing on fourth grade." I said.

"Yeah... there is a lot to reminisce about, isn't there?"

"Yeah...

But now we have each other."

I continued feeding Helga for a few more minutes.

"I have to take my meds soon." Helga said.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked.

"I don't feel nauseous anymore so I'm glad about that."

"I'm glad you feel at least a little better."

I looked into Helga's ocean eyes, and I leaned in and kissed her. First time we shared a kiss since we got back together.

After about 3 seconds I heard the door start to open.

I broke the kiss and jumped to the other side of the room right away like a reflex.

I started blushing after that. I couldn't see myself blushing but I could feel it.

"I was just making sure you ate. And it looks like you did." The doctor said and then walked out.

"I guess I should take my medicine now." Helga said. "Can you get me a water bottle?"

I found some plastic water bottles on the counter and I picked one up and handed it to Helga.

She then proceeded to take one of her pills.

After that, she seemed like she got a bit more vulnerable. I don't know if it was the medication, or if she was just tired and or bored.

"I like poetry." She told me. "It helps me through hard times, it always has.

"I do know that. I'm glad you have a hobby that helps you." I said.

_"Arnold, you idiot,_

_I've always sworn it_

_I've always loved you_

_My darling, my darling._

_Kiss me, my darling,_

_Oh, orzo shaped Prometheus,_

_Wandering the dismal deserts of my tormented soul."_ Helga recited.

"Did you write that?" I asked.

"Doi. Who else would've wrote it?"

"When did you write it?"

"I actually wrote it when I was nine. I still remember it."

"Orzo shaped prometheus? That's pretty good."

"So you don't find it creepy that I wrote about you?"

"You were nine and you were expressing yourself. Like you said, we all did crazy things when we were nine.

And that's a great poem for a 9 year old."

"Thank you. I never thought I'd tell you."

Helga reached to the table next to her bed, and picked up her iconic pink hair bow that was laying there.

"I love wearing pink hair bows. I feel like they complete me.

Do you know why?" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

_"I like your bow because it's pink like your pants._

It was the first time I was treated with kindness." She told me.

She then got a frown on her face.

"And now I can't wear it anymore. And I'm sad about that." Helga said. "Because I don't have hair anymore."

"You'll get to wear it again someday." I reassured her.

"But what if I don't make it?" She asked.

"We need to hope for the best. You're being treated and my parents are paying for it. And you're strong." I said.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna crash." Helga said.

And next thing you know, Helga feel asleep.

I was getting tired too. The bed was big enough for two people, so I got on the bed and snuggled up next to her. I put the blanket over the two of us and I fell asleep cuddled next to her.


	4. What Are They Doing Here?

The next day...

It was morning, and I woke up still cuddled up next to Helga.

"Good morning, my love." I said.

"Good morning, football head." Helga said.

"How do you feel?"

"Not great, but I feel better than yesterday."

"I'm glad you feel better than you did yesterday."

Helga and I were still laying in the bed together, both on our sides and looking at each other.

I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same to me.

We were in each other's embrace.

I never wanted to let her go.

"I love you Arnold. I love you so much." Helga said.

"I love you too. More than life itself." I said.

Helga and I had some breakfast and proceeded to watch some TV.

"Do you remember the stuff you told me yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. I was vulnerable, but not drunk, football head." Helga said.

"I just wanted to make sure." I said.

A few hours later, the door opened.

"Helga, you have some visitors." The doctor said.

"Visitors? Who is visiting me?

Who could possibly want to visit me?" Helga said, with a hint of agitation in her voice.

Then walked in was Big Bob, Miriam, and Olga.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Helga said.

"Oh language, baby sister!" Olga said and then giggled.

"I can say whatever the hell I want, you are not in charge of me, Olga!" Helga raised her voice.

I could tell Helga looked angry and she still resented them just as much as she did before.

_6 years ago..._

_I was 16, and I still lived in the boarding house. I lived with my grandparents, though they were on their last few years._

_I also lived with my parents, and the other boarders that I always lived with._

_Except Suzie, because she got tired of Oskar and left him._

_I was spending time with my parents and grandparents, and suddenly there was a knock on the door._

_I went to go see who is was. I opened the door, and standing there was Helga. She had a sad look on her face and was carrying these black plastic trash bags with her._

_"Helga? What are you doing here and why do you have trash bags?" I asked._

_"I'll explain inside." Helga said._

_I've heard two of her voices throughout my life. The first one was the main one that I heard when we were kids. Her loud, boisterous "I'm the boss!" voice._

_And then there is her soft, sweet voice. I didn't hear that voice very often until we got together. She would use that use that voice when she wasn't being sassy or sarcastic, and when she was being sweet, sensitive, or sad._

_Both of those voices are important. Just because she is a super sweet girl, doesn't mean that she is going to throw away her sassy side. She is both sweet and sassy. That's what makes Helga, you know, Helga. And that's one of the many things I love about her._

_But anyway, when I said "I'll explain inside." She had her soft, sweet, weak voice._

_Helga put her trash bags on the floor and we headed up to my room._

_"My parents kicked me out..." She said, with a frown on her face._

_"What?!" I said._

_"Yeah. They just told me to get out of the house forever. They put all my stuff in these trash bags._

_I didn't even do anything! I was just sitting on the couch, and Bob and Miriam had trash bags full of my stuff and told me to leave forever and never return again." Helga explained._

_I was angry._

_It pissed me off to hear how unfairly she was treated._

_"That's so screwed up!" I said._

_"They NEVER gave a shit about me. They always treat me like I am nothing._

_They just pretend that I don't exist." Helga said._

_At this time, I hadn't heard everything about Helga's home life. I knew it wasn't good, but I didn't know the extent._

_"I'm going to tell you." Helga said._

_Helga told me everything. From her alcoholic mother, to her blowhard dad who was verbally abusive, to her perfect sister who got all the attention. How they treated her ever since her first day of preschool._

_I was heartbroken and angry to hear everything. Like I said, I knew she had a bad home life, but I didn't know the exact details about it._

_How could a parent treat their child like that?_

_I hugged Helga and comforted her._

_"I can't believe people could actually treat their children like that." I said._

_"Can I stay here for the time being?" Helga asked._

_"Of course." I said._

_Helga stayed with me in the boarding house until we were eighteen. She started living in her college dorm after that._

**_PRESENT DAY._**

"Look, we're really sorry." Big Bob said.

"We heard about your health and-" Miriam started to say.

"Oh, so now that I have cancer you guys suddenly care about me?!" Helga said, angrily.

"Baby sister..." Olga said.

"You guys neglected and abandoned me like I was **_NOTHING!_**

And now six years later you guys show up to my hospital room and expect everything to be okay?!" Helga raised her voice again.

"We don't expect to be forgiven. But if you could give us a chance to talk to you..." said Miriam.

"You guys hurt me.

And I bet if I was in perfect health, you would've never tried to take me back." Helga said as her voice got softer, weaker, and sadder. "I need to think so can you please leave."

Bob, Miriam, and Olga proceeded to leave.

Personally, I don't think Helga was too harsh on them. Her reaction was understandable and justified.

"I can't believe they think they can just come in an out of my life whenever they feel like." Helga said.

I heard the resentment in her voice. I hugged her and didn't let go.

It pains me to hear how much she has been through in her life.

It makes me understand why she acted the way she did throughout our childhood.

I wanted to support her through everything, and I wanted her to get through her illness successfully and be completely happy one day.

Because she deserves complete happiness after all she's been through.

I love her so much. More than anything in the whole entire world.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything." I said.

"Don't be sorry." Helga said. "It would've been best for you not to get involved."

Helga is the strongest girl I know. She will get through this.


	5. Please Save Her

_2 weeks later..._

Helga is still at the hospital. And I still practically live there with her. I stay there with her most of the day, and I sleep over a lot. I'm not there every waking moment of everyday, sometimes I leave to go see Gerald and my family and stuff. But for the most part, I am at the hospital with Helga.

Her parents haven't come back yet.

It's better that way because we don't have to stress out about it.

It was a normal day and we were at the hospital, Helga takes her meds, not much happens.

I would say it was uneventful, but anything can be eventful when the love of your life is there.

Helga and I were watching TV like normal. We had Netflix cued up on the TV, and we were watching that show called "You" that everyone seems to be talking about. I was laying on the bed next to her, and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Watching You is pretty fun, isn't it Helga?" I said flirtatiously.

I guess I wasn't the best at being smooth with sayings like this.

"Haha, you're so cheesy, football head." Helga said. "But that's one of the things I love about you."

"You love everything about me, don't you Helga?" I said.

"Dream on, football head.

Okay okay sorry I can't even lie. I do love everything about you." Helga said.

"I love everything about you too." I said.

I touched Helga's cheek as she faced me, and then kissed her passionately.

I released all my love for her in this passionate kiss. I hoped everything would turn out okay. I hoped she would turn out okay.

I am optimistic and hopeful, and I have been my whole life. But what if it doesn't turn out to be okay?

I don't want to get too optimistic about this. But deep down, a part of me knows that Helga will make it out of this hospital alive.

We continued watching You for about and hour, laying next to each other.

"I need to go to the toilet Arnold. I'll be back soon." Helga said.

"Alright. I said.

As Helga got up to go to the bathroom installed in her hospital room, I continued to watch more of "You." About 2 minutes later, I heard the toilet flush. But 10 more minutes passed, and she didn't come out.

"Helga?!" I hollered.

No response. Dead silence.

"Helga?!" I tried again.

There was still no response.

I carefully walk into the bathroom and find Helga laying down face first and unconscious on the floor. She had collapsed and fainted, it seemed like. And I noticed that she had bruises on her arm.

_No, no, no. Okay, don't assume the worst._ I thought.

I nervously checked her pulse. Oh thank god. I felt a pulse. It was weak, but it was still there.

I rushed to the counter, picked up the phone, and called the nurse immediately.

I couldn't wrap my head around what had happened. She was stable one minute and then she suddenly collapsed and fainted out of nowhere.

I didn't understand why.

Was it because she got up? I don't think it was. She was ill, but she wasn't bedridden. She got out of her bed to use the bathroom and whatnot all the time, and nothing bad happened. She was perfectly capable of getting up for a few minutes.

The nurse rushed in to the room.

"Helga fainted out of nowhere." I said with a very worried look on my face.

I saw Helga's eyes opened, and she looked dazed.

"Where am I? Why am I laying on the floor?" Helga said.

The nurse told me to wait outside the room so she can get a check up on Helga.

A few minutes later, the nurse came to the hall.

"She's doing worse now... her immune system had a bad reaction." The nurse said.

"YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SAVE HER." I said.

I don't know what came over me. I wasn't to type to yell and beg like that. I was usually chill, but how the hell could I be chill in this situation?

Helga was supposed to be getting better.

"We're going to perform an emergency surgery on her." The nurse said.

I was hoping that the surgery would be okay. Helga was strong, and the strongest girl I have ever met. I was sure that she'd get through it, but a part of me had doubts.

Please be okay my love.

Doctors, _please save her._

I had to get out of the room while Helga got her surgery, so I went to go see Gerald.

As I headed out I saw three certain people in the waiting room.

I bet you know who...

Bob, Miriam, and Olga.

**Author's note: I don't know if every symptom I described is accurate, and I don't know if this situation is completely accurate either. Her collapsing and fainting in the bathroom is what happened in my dream, so it happened here too. I'm not a professional by any means.**


	6. Patakis Visit Again

I had to get out of the room while Helga got her surgery, so I went to go see Gerald.

As I headed out I saw three certain people in the waiting room.

I bet you know who...

Bob, Miriam, and Olga.

"Arnold, we have to talk to you!" Olga called out for me.

I didn't know if I should talk to them or not.

They hurt Helga in ways they can't understand.

But a part of me was curious about what they had to say.

I sighed. "What do you guys want?" I asked.

"We came here to visit Helga again. But we can't because she's in surgery." Bob said.

"So we waited for you to come back here." Miriam said.

"We're really worried about her and we have to talk to you." Olga said

They had some nerve showing up here honestly. Also, why are they taking turns with saying sentences? It sounds like they wrote a script to say all of this.

Though... I was an optimistic person who gave chances. Maybe they had something reasonable to say.

And if they said something unreasonable and horrible then...

Screw them.

"Okay... what do you have to say?" I reluctantly asked.

"We want to pay for her surgery." Bob said.

I was honestly surprised that he wanted to pay for Helga's surgery. I mean, he didn't give a shit about her. He neglected her and kicked her out of the house for no reason. And now he wants to pay for surgery that she's having?

And from what I've heard, Bob Pataki was ruthless, only caring about his beeper job. I don't normally judge people that fast, but he never seemed like the person to do something as compassionate as paying for a surgery.

"My parents are paying for her treatment." I said.

"Please just let me do it too. The more people paying, the better." Bob insisted.

"We feel really bad about what we did to her. I want to do this favor for her." Miriam said.

I noticed something about Miriam. I noticed this from the time she got here.

She didn't have slurred speech. Her speech was normal, at least more normal than it was.

She didn't seem drunk or out of it anymore.

"I do have a lot of money to pay for it." Big Bob said.

I don't know why, but it made me mad when he brought up how much money he has. Maybe he was trying to tell me paying for the surgery wasn't a big deal by saying that. Or maybe he was being boastful. I don't know.

Also, how the hell is his beeper empire still running? Do people even use those anymore? People use cell phones now...

I ignored the fact that his comment annoyed me, because maybe he didn't even mean anything bad by it.

And anyway, I couldn't turn down his offer. Even though I couldn't forgive him for what he did to Helga, I was still grateful that he was going to help pay for her surgery. And he was right, the more people paying, the better.

"I'll definitely allow you to help pay for the surgery." I said.

"Good." Bob said.

"Also, we have to talk to you." Miriam said.

There they go again, taking turns with their sentences.

Whatever, I should stop nitpicking. I'm really grateful that they're helping pay for Helga's surgery. I really, really, am.

"I'm not trying to play the victim, but three years after we abandoned Helga, it was hard.

I overdosed on alcohol and I needed rehab.

It was hell. I went through so much pain at the rehabilitation center.

But I am clean now, and I realized that I did rehab for her. I did it for Helga.

And honestly, I will do anything to make sure she is okay.

I know we made a huge mistake abandoning her, but I want to make things right." Miriam explained.

So that's why Miriam's voice didn't sound slurred anymore.

Honestly, I am touched that she realized that she went through rehab for Helga.

But I don't know if Helga would forgive them. She's not a super forgiving person and I would completely understand her not forgiving her parents for what they did.

But I do feel bad for Miriam because of what she had to go through with her rehab, and I appreciate her realizing what her and Bob did was very wrong.

"I'm scared of how Helga will react to this but... Bob and I are getting a divorce." Miriam said.

"That was a lot to take in... I don't know what to say." I said.

"You can have time to think it over." Olga said.

"Well, thanks for telling me this I guess. I have to go to Gerald's house." I said.

"Okay." Bob said.

I took my car and made my way to Gerald's house. As I drove there, I thought about what Helga's family told me in the waiting room.

About ten minutes later, I arrived at his place.

I went on his stoop, and rang his doorbell.

"Come in!" Gerald hollered.

I went to his living room, and I saw something.

Gerald was there with Phoebe, and they were making out.

"Ohhh now I've seen everything." I said.

"Oh hi Arnold." Gerald said. I saw on his face that he was blushing.

"That's exactly what I said when I saw you and Helga kiss in San Lorenzo. And I've been with Phoebe for years, don't act surprised my dude." Gerald said.

"I was just messing with you. But I do have something serious to talk to you about." I said.

I sat on the couch, and so did Gerald and Phoebe.

"Helga had to get emergency surgery." I said.

"I really hope she'll be okay. I'm worried about her." Phoebe said.

"That's tough... I hope she'll be okay too." Gerald said.

"I feel bad because I haven't had time to visit Helga. We've been best friends for as long I can remember and I haven't visited yet. I've just been really busy with medical school and stuff." Phoebe said.

"I'm sure Helga will appreciate you visiting her anytime you can, Phoebe." I reassured her.

"I'll visit her whenever visiting hours are available." Phoebe said.

"I'm really scared, guys. What if her surgery goes wrong? What if something horrible happens?" I said.

"I know it's hard, but try not to think about the negatives. As you like to say, someone has to look at the bright side." Gerald said.

"Thanks, but sometimes it feels like there isn't a bright side. I know I'm optimistic a lot, but I can't think positive all the time." I said.

"I understand." Gerald said. "Do you want to hang out with us?"

I accepted Gerald's offer to hang out. I haven't hung out with my friends in a while, and also it could help get my mind off things.

"Okay, just don't make me a third wheel." I said.

"You got it, bro." Gerald said.

Gerald, Phoebe, and I proceeded to hang out and do random stuff. It was nice to hang out with them, I haven't in a while. They're really fun to be around.

A few days later, it was time to visit Helga again...


	7. Post Surgery

A few days later, it was time to visit Helga again...

I walked into her room, and she looked weak. She had tubes attached to her and she looked vulnerable.

"Hi, Helga." I said.

"Arnold, I'm so glad you're here." Helga said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I really don't feel well right now.

Surgery is tough. Especially when it's an emergency one.

But I'm feeling a bit better now that you're here."

"I'm sorry you don't feel well. I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

"I don't exactly know why my immune system reacted this way. You would think that I would be getting better"

"I thought the same thing... it really doesn't make sense."

We started spending some time together again. We were watching You. We really liked that show.

_Don't say it don't say it don't say it don't say it._ I thought.

"Watching You is still fun." I said.

Helga giggled. "And you're still cheesy." She said.

I leaned in and kissed Helga's cheek as we continued to watch our show.

But then, I realized that I had to tell her about how her parents visited again.

I grabbed the remote and paused the show. "Helga, I have to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" Helga asked.

"Your parents visited again when you were in surgery."

"They what?! Ugh, why can't they ever take a hint?!

Why can't they just leave me alone and stop pretending to care?!"

"They wanted to talk to me. And I did..."

"What did they say?!"

"Your dad said that he wanted to help pay for your surgery..."

"Hold up what?" Helga said, startled.

"He really said he would do that?" She said as her voice got calm.

"He did." I said. I explained everything else that her parents said. About the rehab, and the divorce, and everything else.

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe they actually said those things." Helga said.

"I couldn't believe it either." I said.

"I really appreciate him paying for this surgery. And I'm really happy for Miriam. And I'm glad she got the help she deserves.

But I don't think I could ever forgive my family for what they did. They hurt me, they broke me when they were supposed to be the main people to care for me, and they changed my perspective of the whole world."

"I completely understand. I would think the exact thing if I was in your shoes."

"I can't believe they're getting divorced. It's gonna be hard for me.

I know their relationship isn't healthy. But it's gonna be hard."

"I'm so sorry. I know how hard it'll be."

"I love you, Arnold."

"I love you too, Helga."

The next few days, Helga worked on recovering from her surgery. The recovery was going pretty well.

The doctor came in once again, and told Helga that she had yet again another visitor.

And came in was Olga.

Helga didn't look as angry as she did when she first came to visit.

"Hi baby sis..." Olga said.

"Arnold, can you step outside for a minute?" Helga asked.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said.

I stepped outside of her hospital room, and just waited outside the door.

I wondered what Helga and Olga were going to be talking about.

Would they be arguing? Would they not?

_HELGA'S POV..._

I didn't know what it was, but I felt myself letting go of my hatred for Olga.

I realized that she was a victim of parental favoritism as well.

I remember after I changed her grade from an A to a B when I was 9, she told me she doesn't want to be perfect.

And I can tell she doesn't.

Sometimes I forget that.

She wronged me, but the real villain wasn't her, it was our parents.

"I want to apologize." Olga said.

"I know I've never liked you and I've always resented you. But you are way more innocent than our parents are."' I said.

"Yeah... they're always pressuring me to be perfect. I can't catch a break.

But I understand that neglect hurts just as much. And I know that I could've defended you more, especially on your first day of preschool, and when you were being kicked out.

And for that I'm sorry."

"I actually accept your apology. I realize you're a victim too. It's Bob and Miriam I can't fully forgive."

"This is actually part of the reason I moved to Alaska.

To escape their expectations.

And them divorcing us gonna be really hard."

"Yeah, it is.

It's gonna be weird being friendly sisters with you, but we can make it work. I don't want to spend my whole life resenting you."

"You're my baby sister forever, Helga."

"And... you're my big sister."

"I have to go now. Thanks for the closure."

I waved at Olga as she walked out.

Back to Arnold's POV...

Olga came out of the room and told me that I could go back in.

I rushed back in the room, over to Helga.

"How'd it go?" I asked nervously.

"Quite well actually. We patched things up." Helga said.

"I'm surprised but also glad to hear that." I said.

_2 days later..._

Today was a day where I would hang out with Gerald.

Phoebe went to visit Helga at the hospital. She really wanted to be by her side.

Gerald and I went to Hillwood park because it was a nostalgic, comforting place.

Everytime I go there, I just feel at peace. It reminds me of simpler times.

A few hours later, Phoebe showed up.

"Hi babe!" Gerald said.

"It's good to see you Phoebe. How's Helga doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing a lot better, football head." I heard from behind me.

I turned around, and it was Helga


	8. Remission

I turned around, and it was Helga.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Helga was out of the hospital?

I was speechless.

"Hey, Arnold." Helga said.

"Helga?!" I said.

"I'm in remission. I just found out today." She said.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!

You're a survivor, Helga. I knew you could do it."

I was so happy for her. She survived. She didn't feel sick anymore. I was so glad she was better. Because god knows she deserved it.

I went over and hugged Helga tightly. She hugged back and we clinged together, being the happiest we have been in a long time.

"I'm so happy for you." I said.

"I love you." Helga said.

"I love you too." I said.

"I already knew she was in remission. She called me. I wanted to surprise you by bringing her." Phoebe said.

"I was definitely surprised." I said. "And I'm happy!"

"I'm so glad to be out of the hospital. And I'm glad that I finally feel better." Helga said.

_One month later..._

Helga has been in remission for a month now.

She was lucky to survive.

Her hair started growing back, and I think she looks lovely with short hair.

I went to visit my parents. I had to tell them something important.

I had already told them about Helga being in remission, but I had something else to tell them.

I stopped by the boarding house to tell them.

"Arnold! So good to see you!" My mom said.

"It's really good to see you too.

I have something to tell you and dad."

"What is it?" My dad asked.

"I'm gonna propose to Helga soon." I said.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!!" My dad exclaimed.

"This is so exciting!" My mom said.

"I'm kind of nervous but mostly excited.

I love her so much and I know I want to be with her forever. There is no doubt in my mind." I said.

_The next day..._

Today was the day that I was going to ask the love of my life to marry me.

I was nervous. But mostly excited.

I took her out to dinner and then I took her back to the boarding house.

There was a staircase inside the boarding house that lead to the rooftop. So I took her there.

"The rooftop, huh?" Helga said.

"Yeah." I said.

"It's actually pretty cool up here." Helga said.

It was time for me to pop the question.

The life changing question.

"Helga... I have known you my whole life, and I never knew that you would change it so drastically.

But god, you did, and you did in the best way possible.

I love everything about you. Deeply. I know that you're the one I was destined to be with all along.

You complete me, and I just can't imagine my life without you.

I couldn't be happier that you are okay now and I couldn't be happier that you are in my life." I said.

I then knelt down on on knee, pulled out a ring box, opened it, and got ready to pop the question.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki... will you marry me?" I said.

Helga's face then beamed with joy.

"Oh my god... yes! Yes yes yes!" Helga exclaimed.

Helga then hugged me tight and kissed me.

"I'm so excited! I love you!" She exclaimed.

"I love you too... _Mrs. Helga Geraldine Shortman._" I said as I put the engagement ring on her ring finger.

"That sounds so cool.

I want to ask... why did you propose on the rooftop?" Helga said.

"Because you confessed your love for me on the FTI rooftop. I wanted to propose to you on the rooftop too.

And I don't know how we could've got away with going to the FTI rooftop again. So I just went with the boarding house rooftop." I said.

"That's kinda cheesy but I love it." Helga said.

I couldn't be happier that my wife-to-be is in remission and is happy now.

We beat the odds. She is a survivor.

After all the pain, she survived.

And Helga realized that she is so much more than a girl with cancer.

She's a strong woman, she's so sweet, she's an amazing writer, and so much more.

And she's also _my fiancée._

I have never felt my heart love something so deeply in my life before. And I'm so excited for the next chapter our lives.

**The end.**

**A/N: that's the end of the fanfic. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
